House
by Myannah
Summary: The biggest secret that House has ever kept: When a stranger walks into PPTH, House's biggest secret reveals itself and shatters his world, changing everyone elses lives with it.
1. Chapter 1

House²

Chapter 1.

"You bastard!" Dr. James Wilson exclaimed from the door. "A child?"

Dr. Gregory House was sitting behind his desk. He looked up, annoyed by Wilson's outburst and rolled his eyes.

"That took you long enough." House said as he grabbed his coffee cup and took a long sip. "did you know Cuddy found out first? And it took Thirteen one look, to figure it out? But not you, it took you four days, two hours and forty two minutes."

"You should have told me!" Wilson walked into the room. He was livid.

"It was dead!" House yelled back.

"It?" Wilson was appalled. "_**It**_," Wilson exaggerated, "apparently wasn't. Isn't."

"I didn't know that."

"House! _**It**_," he exaggerated again, "is out there, running around the hospital." Wilson waved his behind him but kept his angry eyes on House.

"_**It**_," House mocked Wilson, "isn't running around out there. _**It**_ is right there." House pointed behind Wilson. Wilson turned around, and jumped when he saw _**it**_ sitting in the chair, all sparkly eyed and highly amused by the bickering.

"Oh my god!" Wilson uttered as he really saw what _**it **_was. "Oh my god, House!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was the first day of summer. The Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was getting ready for graduation and the clinic was keeping Dr. Cuddy busy. A young woman walked into the clinic and stood by the door. Waiting patients stared at the woman. Her shoulder length hair was as white as her skin. And she didn't look old, or sick, in fact anyone could clearly see she was in her early twenties. Her manicured nails stood out against her pale skin and her off-colored dress was pale against her silver and black bracelet. The woman looked around the clinic and her eyes fell on Dr. Cuddy. She set forth to meet her before she disappeared into her office.

"Dr. Cuddy?" The woman spoke with a very soft, kind voice. Dr. Cuddy stopped in her tracks and turned to face the speaker. She swept her eyes over her once and frowned.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Cuddy asked and turned back to the nurses' station to grab more files.

"I'm here about Dr. House." The woman followed. Cuddy sighed and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry if he offended you in any way. I'll suspend him from clinic duty effective immediately."

"That's nice. But he didn't."

"Did he miss an appointment?"

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I wasn't really there either." Cuddy's frown deepened. "It was twenty three years ago."

"I'm sorry, what?" and then Cuddy changed her mind. "I'm sorry; I have to go now. File a complaint if you want to. But you'll have to excuse me."

"You're Dr. House's friend, aren't you? You used to date him too." The woman said harshly and stopped Cuddy from leaving.

"I beg your pardon?" Cuddy was livid. "How do you know that?"

"Public record. You filed a relationship report and that goes into a database."

"Yes. I did go out with Dr. House. But things didn't work out. But we're still working together. What does it matter to you?" Cuddy said as he headed on to her office.

"It doesn't"

"Then what….?"

"I need to talk to Dr. House. He's ignored my phone calls and emails. It's important."

"You have a case for him?"

"No." Cuddy stopped walking at her door. She stared at the woman, sighed and opened her door; preparing herself to cut off the conversation that made no sense.

"I'm sorry…" Cuddy started but the woman cut her off.

"I'm his daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Cuddy half fell into her office. The young woman reached out and caught the files before they slipped out of Dr Cuddy's shaky grip.

"Please come in" Cuddy said and stumbled towards her chair. "Who are you?"

Cuddy motioned for her to sit.

"I'm Rose Call. Born Rosalie House. My mom's name was Miriam Price. They weren't married. She just gave me his name."

"Your mother told you that House is your father?"

"Yes she did." Rose said thoughtfully. "Although, she might have lied." And she added quickly "Everybody lies."

Cuddy stared at her. Rose blushed at the intense stare but didn't look away. The blush burned against her pale skin and for a moment, she looked like a porcelain doll.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know who you are…" Cuddy said more like a question.

"No, he knows. Well, he did. Sort of." Rose bit her lip, not knowing how to explain. "He knew that my mom was pregnant… He was there when I was born… He named me Rosalie. But I was technically dead, when he walked away."

Cuddy swallowed back the bile and picked up her phone.

"I bet you one hundred dollars that you're wrong" Dr. Wilson exclaimed. Dr House sat back and put his feet up on the table as he thought.

"One hundred dollars?"

The phone rang. House stared at it for a second, and then pretended it didn't exist.

"I'll raise you." House said as he flipped through his wallet. Wilson stared at House and sighed.

"Of course you will," Wilson frowned as House continued to ignore the phone. So Wilson reached over House's feet and picked it up.

"Diagnostics."

"Where is House?" Dr Cuddy said, ignoring her irritation with the fact that Wilson was not in his own office.

"It's for you." Wilson said to House, without bothering to cover the mic-end of the phone. "It's Cuddy"

"Tell her I'm pissing." House said crassly. Cuddy heard him and bit back her anger.

"Wilson, put it on speaker phone."

Wilson obeyed and Cuddy's voice came loudly.

"House!" Cuddy started, "There's a Rosalie here to see you. Concerning Miriam Price. I'd strongly advise you to come down here right now." House gasped at the mention of the names. He'd received emails and phone calls from this woman, but had skillfully ignored them. But she was in Cuddy's office. Not a good thing. House sighed theatrically and stood.

"Fine!" House said and walked out, leaving Wilson behind.

Cuddy stared at young woman before her, searching for some sign that she'd been lying. But there was none. Rose stared back for as long as she could and then looked down into her purse at some folded papers.

"Rosalie." Cuddy mused. "House named you that?"

"Yes." She paused "Again, that's what my mom said. She could have lied."

"Everybody lies." Cuddy said in unison with Rose and added, "House says that all the time."

"Really?" Rose was amused. "My mom said it too. I guess she got that from him? I got it from her. Interesting."

"So what exactly…" Cuddy started asking, but House walked in with a bang of the door.

"Who the hell is Miriam Price?" House asked loudly.

Rose remained facing Cuddy. She inhaled sharply, as she heard her father's voice for the first time. His crassness. And his blatant disrespect for others. She smiled slightly. Cuddy looked up at House and then back at Rose and knew that Rose was telling the truth. It was hard to miss.

Rose swallowed hard and slowly turned to look at House. He saw the same thing Cuddy did, the minute he laid eyes on her face. A jolt ran through him and he stopped breathing for a second.

"Rosalie?" He whispered.

A smile broke on her face and it lit up her face.

"House…" Cuddy started. But didn't really know what she wanted to say. Rose stood from her seat and walked over to House. She held her hand up for him to shake and he stared at the chalky whiteness of her skin. He took her hand and shook it, and then put his other hand on the back of her palm to hold onto her tightly. He stared into her eyes and spoke.

"What do you want?"

Rose's smile fell, but she kept her eyes on his.

"I was thinking…" but before she could finish he cut her off.

"I don't have a daughter. Much less one who is old enough to be over her daddy issues." He held onto her hand and stared at her sternly.

"I don't have any…" she started but he was crass and quick.

"I don't have a daughter. I don't want one."

Rose frowned and pulled her hand away. He held on for another second before he roughly dropped her hand. She stared at him as he turned to the door and stopped mid step.

"You should leave." He finished and waited. Rose exhaled sharply, grabbed her bag, and left Cuddy's office. Cuddy was dumbfounded. She simply stared at House as he too left her office with a black and silver bracelet dangling out of his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dr. Remy Beauregard "Thirteen" Hadley picked up a file from the bed and scanned through it. Eric Foreman walks into the ER and is hardly surprised to find Thirteen's nose stuck in a file.

"Hiding?" Forman asked her.

"No, actually I'm looking for House's next case," she responded without looking up from the file. Then she dropped the file and moves to the next bed. "And I'm hiding."

"Seriously?" Foreman put a hand on her reading material and she looked up at him.

"It's not that bad." She said, "I'll get over it."

Thirteen moved on to the next bed and opened the file.

"So you won't even think about it?" Foreman followed her. Thirteen rescanned the file and then stared at the patient. She smiled and looked up at Foreman.

"No." she simply said and walked to the end of the bed and started moving it out. She shoved the bed out before Foreman could say or expect anything.

In House's office, Wilson was paying up his debt.

"I told you so." House said as he put the money in his pocket.

"Yeah. Whatever." Wilson sagged into a chair and glared at House. Thirteen walked in with the file.

"We have a case." She said and dropped the file on House's table.

"We?" House asked stupidly. "Who's we?"

"You! House. It's really interesting. I promise."

House sighed and took the file.

"Jane Doe? That's not really interesting." House dropped the file without reading it, and Wilson picked it up.

"No I don't think that's the interesting part." Wilson picked something out of the file. A glossy envelope unopened. Dr. House was printed on the front. No return address and no postage stamp. "I think this is for you."

House rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about that." House said.

Wilson sighed and broke the seal. He read through the contents and his frown deepened.

"This can't be right." Wilson said after a while. "You're invited to your own graduation… Congratulations Dr. House on becoming a neurologist…"

House grabbed the paper before Wilson could finish. He stared at the paper and then up at Wilson.

"Did you read the whole thing?" House asked as he stood.

"Just… no… just that." Wilson was confused.

He glanced down at the paper again. Dr. Rosalie House was printed on the very top of the letter. House sighed, happy that Wilson had missed the name.

"this was with the patient?" House asked.

"Yeah. No ID. Just that." Thirteen said. "But that's not the interesting part."

"Extreme anemia, salt wasting, slow heart rate, cold white skin, I know I know." House confirmed that he had indeed read some. "It is interesting." House headed over to the white board and wrote it all down.

"Get the rest of the team. We have a case."


End file.
